How They Met
by white pedal
Summary: Alister walks around Domino city, then he heard someone playing a violin and caught his attention.


**This is a prequel of my fic "Letting Go" **

Alister watched in annoyance as Valon was going through the perfume store. Mai just happened to be in town and Valon- being the love struck fool that he is in Alister's point of view- wanted to get the blonde woman a gift. Alister came with him because he needed to get out more in town.

And to keep an eye on the Australian- It is Valon.

"Alister" Valon asked "Which one of these would Mai like?" Valon had two perfume bottles in his hands. One was a lavender scented perfume in a purple bottle with a curvy shaped bottle, the other was a vanilla scented one in a tall green bottle.

Alister raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever scent that made you go cuckoo for cocoa puffs over little miss loudmouth to begin with I suppose." Alister said flatly and shrugged. Valon rolled his eyes from the red heads comment in the first place.

"Haha good one Alister" Valon said sarcastically " Now I know why ya don' 'ave a girlfriend" Valon put the bottles back on the shelves and continued looking.

"And what's your excuse, you and that girl were never anything to begin with." Valon turned to Alister quickly.

"Tha' ain't true mate, me and Mai had a real connection." Valon said in his defense "..I never told you or Raph this Alister, but when I met Mai tha' nigh' in the ally I knew we were meant to be together. She and I 'ad something in common that made us both understand each other, we were loners since the day we were born. I grew up in an orphanage with no parents and only 'ad Mother Mary as my friend, Mai grew up as a wealthy ankle biter but 'er folks didn' care for 'er and left Mai alone her entire life."

"Aww" Alister said in a sarcastic tone " A rich spoiled daddy's girl that grew up with absent parents, sounds like a bad after school special to me." Valon ignored Alister and continued looking through the shelves of perfumes.

Alister started gagging as perfume was being sprayed in the store. He cursed a little under his breath, he didn't care about what Valon was doing anymore, he had to get out before he suffocated.

He left the store quickly and coughed out the fumes in his lungs.

"Why doesn't anyone just use soap anymore?"

Alister walked around town looking at the scenery. He didn't notice but Domino is a really big place, even the town square amazed him with all the advertisements the mascots were introducing.

But it annoyed him when the advertisement's were from Kaiba corp.

He suddenly heard a musical instrument. It was a string instrument that was playing from the South end, he went to where he was hearing the sound. When he went towards the crowd he heard comments from the audience.

"Wow, she's good" a male said, Alister moves through the crowd a bit to see.

Before him was a young woman. She had long dark curly hair with light clear skin, she was wearing a purple corset top with a black string in front with a bow on top. She had slip on black sleeves that reached midway on her arms and wore black jeans with a pair of dark boots.

But what caught Alister's attention was her light blue eyes that looked at the audience.

She was playing the violin that caught the public's attention with her case open for people to throw some money in it.

She was playing a fast tune on her instrument. She was dancing a little bit as she played her melody and smiled at the audience, Alister continued to see the girl play her light -hearted song and when she finished everyone clapped. Alister didn't show it out front but he was amazed by her playing.

As everyone was putting money in her case, she was thanking everyone for their donations.

"Thank you very much" she said "I'll be playing at Domino's street corners again soon once I need to pay my bills again!" she joked at the end and some people laughed. When the other people got out of the way Alister reached into his wallet to take out a twenty dollar bill and put it in her case, what he and the girl didn't know was they were going in the same direction and they bumped into each other.

The girl looks up and apologized, but it would annoy Alister by how she did it.

"Oh sorry miss!" she said, Alister gave her a glare that stopped her quickly and said to her.

"I'm not a miss" The girl looked up at him dumbfounded, she looked at him again.

"...Are you sure?" Alister couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Do I need a sign that says "I am a man" on me? Of course I am." The girl quickly put her hands in front but talked to the red head calmly...but with a sarcastic tone to it.

"Oh okay, sorry mister "I am not a woman" I just thought you were" she looked at him strangely " But seriously who wouldn't? You have a shirt like a woman, hair like a woman and..." she stopped for a second.

Which was a good thing, Alister was starting to get angry from her rant.

If she were a man, Alister would not show mercy.

To Alister's confusion, the girl held her nose and her face was filled with disgust.

"Ugh! What's that stench!?" she looks around from where it was coming, it was strong and it was right in front of her.

" Perfume stores are evil" Alister explained to her. A few seconds she replied.

"...That really isn't helping you defend your argument about you actually being a man."

"...I just donated twenty bucks to you, do not tempt me to take it away."

The girl stopped but she apologized to him. Soon she packed her violin case and was well off her way.

Alister continued walking around town. He was still mad about her comment from before, he had never met someone that arrogant before in his life! He actually though she would give Mai Valentine a run for her money.

But he had to give her credit for one thing. She was honest...especially when he didn't want to hear it.

And she was gifted when she played the violin. Alister never heard the violin played so incredibly, she did due the instrument justice in his opinion. The way she put so much effort into playing it was truly inspiring, and the way her wavy hair moved around and gracefully framed her face, and those light sky blue eyes of hers...

Alister wanted to bang his head against the wall for thinking those things. He took a breath and kept walking, he put his hands in his pockets, he stopped as he felt something, he felt the item and took it out. He looked at it in disbelief.

It was someones phone number.

"What?..." he stopped as he saw something on top of the number, it was in cursive writing but it appeared to be a name. A woman's name.

"Violet?" he said, he demanded to know what was going on so he took out his phone and dialed the number. He waited as it rang on the other side.

The person picked up. The voice answered flatly.

"_I see you finally found my number and had the decency to call._" It was a female voice, when Alister heard he was shocked as he recognized the voice.

"_You have got to be kidding me_!" Alister said in his head, then he began to talk over the phone.

"Should I be asking you why I have your phone number in my pocket?" The voice on the other line replied.

" _Maybe I just wanted you to call me so I can apologize for calling you a woman. I figured that I would let you make that decision to let me talk so I slipped my number in you pocket just in case. So here goes " I'm sorry for mistaking you as a woman"."_ Alister's eye twitched. He hated being called a woman, yes, because whenever people, mostly men, do he would be infuriated by it. What he hated secondly was being reminded of being called a woman.

"Alright, I accept your apology, now I'm going to hang up now" Alister was about to end the call but her voice shouted.

"_I'm not done!" _Alister puts his phone on his ear and listens more.

"Alright"

"_Look, I still feel bad for it, how about I treat you to lunch to make up for it?" _Alister was now seriously angry.

"Look it's not necessary to do that.." He said in his phone.

"_Yes it is, so what do you say?" _Alister pondered for a moment from the girls offer. She sounded like she really wanted to make it up to him for it.

It did make him feel a bit bad for glaring at her. She did thought he was a woman and when she found out about his true gender she did apologized for it.

In fact, she is the first person to apologize and made it up to him. He answers his phone.

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"_Domino Cafe" _Alister heard it and looked around to see where it was. He was still new to Domino and has yet to figure out the locations.

"Where is the cafe?" He asked, she was silent for a few minutes.

"_...Turn around"_

Alister was confused. But he turned around anyways, what he saw made him go wide eyed in disbelief.

The girl was sitting four tables behind him in front of Domino cafe. She was holding her phone to her head while holding a menu, she put it down and waved at him. Alister, on the other hand, ended up with a smirk, he had to give it to her.

she got him good.

He walks over to the fourth table. She looked up at him with a mischievous grin, she got out from her seat and put her hand out to shake.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself" She said, Alister rolled his eyes, but to her surprise he smiled.

"I already seen your name on the piece of paper with your phone number, but maybe it would be proper for you tell me it yourself." She smiled as they shook hands.

"Winston...Violet Winston" Alister took it in for a moment.

"Alister, nice to meet you."

He thought she was an interesting person. But just because they are having lunch together, that doesn't mean they would continue to see each other from this point on, right?

It's not like she'll become his girlfriend, would it?


End file.
